Vile Wolfgang Walkner
Walkner Vile is among the main enemies/rivals of James Konta and friends (Nemesis to Ivan Illuton aka Caveboy). Walkner Vile is an intellectual genius who was recruited by Scientist Karvner for several months now. He is influence by Karvner’s views of The New World Order that was being proclaimed by The Establishment, a massive crime syndicate in the United Kingdom. After Dr. Sarcosa split with Karvner, Walkner chose to side with Karvner and due to this he was able to meet others such as Kaddak, Ivan, Erik and more. Walkner is not as lethal as higher ranking Karvner followers since he is only a student of the Mad Scientist and wishes nothing more than to be like him. Walkner and Erik are known for their mischief throughout Lower Manhattan, but Walkner is more public with his attacks compared to Erik who uses the A.I./Robot called Stix to do the fighting. Walkner and Kaddak soon grew jealous of Ivan, which lead to Ivan being exiled into the Fisher Island when Lizard-Man went to meet with a drug overlord who wanted to buy into the New World Order cause. Eventually Ivan joins James and company after several months to nearly a year of exile. Theme: Fourward - Robot Abilities, Strengths and Weaknesses Real Name: '''Walkner Wolfgang Vile '''Alias – Psycho Scientist, Mr. Vile, Mad Boy Genius Information Born on March in 22XX (age 14-17) Birthplace Ulm, Germany (Federation of Germany) (Place of Living/Current: New York City, Lower Manhattan) Height 5.8 (172.72 cm) Weight 160 lbs Family – Unknown '(Had left to prove them wrong), '''Karvner '(Mentor/Boss), 'Kanwell Darkosa/Kaddak '(Friend), 'Erik Shaw/Stix '(Best Friend, brother figure), 'Dalton Ferguson/Lizard-Man '(Reports to, co-Boss and Mentor), 'Ivan Illuton/Cave Boy '(Rival turned enemy/Nemesis), 'Foster Rel’Maroni/ Mobster Frog '(acquaintance, frienemy) '''Personality – '''A brash know it all with a heavy Germany accent. He causes mischief to those who are against Karvner and his allies in order to get what he wants or serve as a distraction. Walkner thinks he is better than his rival and opponents and boast about it when he gets the chance and taunts occasionally. Walkner, when close to defeat tries to joke, but when opponents play on his soon-to-be defeat, he is easily angered which results in him going nuts, using a small trick or a burst of energy to see if he can change the tides of a fight. Walkner likes to humiliate his opponents should he get the chance or anyone who confronts him. He is only soft spoken when it came to his superiors or anyone who is above him. To friends he is normal, however to his biological family, he is still angry with and will do anything to rub his success in their faces for they had mocked his high I.Q and robotic and mathematician skills. Walkner a narcissist, and sees himself better than those who try to confront him. '''Appearance – '''Walker has a black turtle-neck shirt under his white lab coat. He has blond hair that puts upward like horns and blue eyes. He wears Round Sunglasses that covers his eyes, other times it is a jet black Tech Savvy Goggles that improves human-sight as long as it is worn. His pants are red-orange, for his favorite colors is red and orange. He sports rubber black gloves with small metal components on it to attach other small portable devices. His boots are energy powered allowing him to hover or increase his speed slightly. He is capable or brief flight using these energy rocket boots which he built himself. Padding inside the boots protects his feet from energy exposure, in addition to special socks used for energy protection. His boots, if used for flying itself is one time use and it will take 3 days to recharge from suing all energy reserves to fly, hence why most times he is absent during some confrontations, awaiting his rocket boots to recharge and or plotting another scheme. Walkner is also German, and his accent is extremely heavy, however, some words he is able to say correctly without butchering them, this also includes saying his own name. During the Philippines event whereas James and company had to go help Jason Konta deal with a Philippines Dictator, Walkner sports Black and White only, but his lab coat allows him to cloak anything connected to it. His rocket boots also used Water as a source of energy, hence why during this time; most of Walkner’s mechs and contraptions have water inside them. '''Abilities – Walkner is a mad genius. He has high intelligence and has excellent engineering and robotics skills. He is also an excellent mathematician and Architectural Draftsman, hence why he is able to build a surplus of gadgets, mechs and resources to use at his disposal. He is smart that he was able to create the ridiculous to escape a Juvenile Detention Facility after he was arrested, since then, he was able to escape before being captured on numerous occasions because he has a plan for everything from A to Z. High Intelligence – A teenaged prodigy in everything math and science, he was discovered by Karvner and Sarcosa and became a student of theirs. Walkner’s smarts however, makes him arrogate and a boastful narcissist. Robotics & Engineering – Walkner is capable of making a surplus of his own arsenal to help him in confrontations, stealing resources, etc. Unlike Erik, Walkner builds things at a fast pace, taking usually just 2 hours to build insane things such as mechs. He creates robots only, he isn’t on the level of making an A.I. or free-will thinking Android, but he strives to reach these goals. Escape Artist – He is able to prevent his own capture by the hands of NYPD or his opponents. He has constructed himself a surplus of plans A to Z on ways to escape any confrontation. Walkner Bots – Small Surveillance robots (technically small programmed drones) that hover around Walkner at all times unless destroyed and all colors can spit out small rubber balls contain water, which explode on impact and hurts. Red improves Walkner’s lock on capabilities while in a mech suit, and it also allows the small robot to home in and tackle itself on to target or spit out rubber water pellets effectively especially if up close. Green is standard, often used to swarm the opponent un has less of an accuracy compared to Red, which as homing capabilities. Blue is similar to Green, however, it is able to provide brief cloaking and has a proximity scan radius of 60, making Walkner know of opponents nearby, it is also able to pickup if the person is either armed or not (James with swords). Usually opponents take out the bots in this order (Blue, Red, Green). Yellow is a wild card and has either one of or all the abilities of all 3 bots, should Walkner use it. All bots have cameras on their eyes, so whatever they see, Walkner sees, but they are programmed by Walkner to take commands by him and him alone. Flood Goggles – Flood Goggles that is used to increase one’s vision awareness through sight. The expensive one of a kind goggles, which he stole from a rich upper class blind man due to playing the man like a fool him, have been modified by Walkner to fit his needs and he spray painted them jet black and changed the lens to a Green tint. Walkner has slight issue with eyesight, hence why he is always seen using some kind of eye-wear, commonly Flood Goggles because they drastically improve his sight as long as he wears them. Vile Bot – Normally any mech-suit used by Walkner, he comes to a fight 90% of the time in a mech of some creation. Black Lab Coat – Made with the same tech used for his Blue Walkner Bots, this allows him to cloak if needed for a short time. Prototype was used a few times during the Philippines Dictator Story in Dragon Diarys. Energy/Water Powered Rocket Boots – Energy and Water powered rocket boots that always increased speeds and provides hovering. The boots can run out of energy quickly if used for propelling into the air and or flying, and due to this, the boots have an internal cooldown making them unusable for several hours, if used without a source of power, the boots will simply puff out smoke. Photographic Memory – Ability to remember and recall nearly everything he had seen or done. This plays a major role in his blueprint making. Mathematician – This allows Walkner to calculate and build faster than a normal Engineer. He is able to think of mathematical solutions and or problem solving skills in order to meet his goals. He is also cautious too about timing his attacks and calculating the time before or after something, for example, when it is a good time to escape prior to an incoming defeat. Architectural Draftsman – Ability to rapidly construct and or make blueprints physically or mentally. Walkner’s photographic memory is strong so anything he makes he pulls from just thinking if he doesn’t have access to his blueprints. This was the case when he was in a Detention Center for a few days, he plotted to make a device using common objects used by the people there in order to escape. Weaknesses Being Outsmarted/Outplayed – Because of how Walkner is as a person, he can easily be outsmarted when he thinks he is winning. His many defeats by James, Ivan or anyone else prove that. It became such an obvious weakness that some heroes in New York took notes from Ivan, still recovering, who first brought up how Walkner is. This major weakness is the ultimate downfall of the mad genius in countless confrontations with heroes and meta-humans, however, his escape patterns after defeat remains unpredictable. Bad Vision – Walkner’s eye-sight isn’t that great, hence why Karvner promised him that he will fix his sight. Walkner relies on glasses to see better until he began using Flood Goggles, which is known to increase one’s vision and sight awareness for 200%. Walkner had managed to steal a pair from a rich blind man and modified them to fit his liking. Without these, Walkner’s vision is impaired for he is unable to see several feet away, however, he is able to see objects and people up close, especially while inside his mech, he can see what he is doing, but unable to attack unless the enemy is closer to him. Inspiration Inspiration for this character was from Albert Einstein, Dexter’s Laboratory and Professor Von Kriplespac from Conker’s Bad Fur Day back in 2005. History of Walkner Vile Walkner was born and raised in Ulm, Germany and the only heroes he looked up to were famous scientist of the time and older ones who had since passed away. Walkner was so smart for his age that the schools did not want to take him for he would make fools out of his classmates because of his show-off like attitude he took from his father. His own family only made fun of him for being smart and mock him to the point that Walkner took on the mischievous habits he uses in present day. When his family moved to Texas, he plotted against them days later. Not only he did the most insane mischievous deed to his own family, but he mocks them before running away from home, saying he will prove them wrong for making fun of him. Walkner sneak into schools and hospitals as he made his way to Jersey City for he wanted to see the Science Center, there he met a young man by the name of Kanwell Darkosa, who was with his guardian, Karvner. Seeing Walkner had no one else, Karvner took Walkner in after Walkner created a small robot from scratch in less than 30 minutes, hence joining Karvner and Sarcosa. Months later and the separation from Sarcosa (who had since moved to the UK), Walkner, now in a Kqrvner compound in NYC, memorized Sarcosa’s blueprints for building mechs before the doctor remotely wiped his systems, and provided Karvner with the blueprints, which he wrote from memory. Walkner, who was friends with Ivan and Erik at the time were a team, they together found out that Karvner they knew was but an android, and the real one has never been seen, only by Kaddak and close members. Walkner and the others wanted to prove themselves to be in Karvner’s circle, eventually Ivan, who seems to be surpassing everyone, but felt that what he wasn’t doing was right, was often targeted by Kaddak and Walkner, soon Erik. When Dalton (Lizard-Man) began going to Fisher Islands near New York to recruit, Walkner joined Kaddak in bring Ivan there, only to abandon him without Dalton knowing. This resulted in Ivan becoming a sweatshop slave when he was found on the island. After Ivan being dealt with, Walkner and Erik, who are now a BFF team, set their sights on upgrading their tech, as well as combating their opponents, being the heroes in Lowe Manhattan. Erik tends to stick to remote accessing using Stix A.I. But Walkner, is more up close and personal, often goes out in person using his mechs or gadgets to try and get things done. Walkner first confronts James (Green Samurai) sometime after the warehouse explosion at the Scrap Metal Facilities on Randalls and Wards Islands (when Bianca first met/fought James). He thought James to be an idiotic fool in a green hoodie until he confronted him for the first time, making Walkner one of the 3rd main villains James as officially fought, next to Kaddak and Dalton. Thus, starting the rivalry with the Samurai who had him sent to a Juvenile Detention Center in New York for several weeks until he escape using common items inside. After his escape, Walkner needed glasses for his vision wasn’t that great, he began using circle glasses, eventually began using Flood Goggles, known to improve the sight of soldiers in the military, which he had stolen from a rich old man after pretending to be a salesman. He modified the Flood Goggles to fit his liking. Walkner has major importance in the Karvner Arc storyline whereas he is being targeted by the heroes in order to gain information on Karvner once Ivan recalls more of his memory. This resulted in a violent mobster known as Rel’Maroni to surface with the remnants of Black Foot Clan, as well as his allies from The Sweets Gang to step in, nearly bring about “New York City draft riots” like levels.